Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Origins: Bleach Alias/aka: Shigekuni Yamamoto, Old Man Yama Classification: Shinigami, Gotei 13 captain (1st division, Captain-commander) Threat level: Maoh- Age: Over 2100 years Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Pseudo Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Statistics Amplification (Shikai and Bankai increases his Reiatsu) Physical strength: Island+ level striking (practically turned Margela Wonderweiss to dust with a double fist, shouldnt scale too far from pre-Bankai Kenpachi's physical strength) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least country (Strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13, likely stronger than base Yhwach at some point as he apparently managed to defeat him 1000 years ago), life wiper over extended periods of time with Zanka no Tachi active (his bankai burns at 15,000,000 degrees, this would be enough to destroy Soul Society if released long enough), somewhat ignores durability with Zanka no Tachi due to the nature of its ability (extreme heat concentrated over the extremely fine surface that is the edge of his sword) Durability: At least island+ (Tanked Margela Wonderweiss flurry of attacks with little damage, this after already having been considerably damaged by Aizen whom stabbed him through the stomach. After this he tanked a blast that would destroy Karakura Town many times over and still had enough power to do a kido strong enough to considerably damage Aizen and still survive. Could take attacks from Royd Lloyd posing as Yhwach, scales to any shinigami in the Gotei 13 barring possibly current Kenpachi.) Speed: At least massively hypersonic (scales to other of the series top tiers, like the Royal Guards barring Ichibei), likely higher (the characters tiered directly above him like Ichibei are at least sub-relativistic+) Intelligence: Very high. Being over 2000 years old he has great experience and mastery as a fighter, specially as a swordsman. Founder of the Genryu school, Shin'o academy and of the Gotei 13 as we know it. Admired by many characters of great prodigy and intellect like Shunsui Kyoraku. He has been captain-commander the last 1000+ years as no one was fit to take his place. Also proven to be a very insightful man as after a single day of instructing Zaraki Kenpachi in kendo was enough for him to know that if he continued instructing him he could become a problem to all of the Gotei 13 if he where ever to rebel due to his bloodlusted nature. Stamina: Extremely high. Can continue fighting with injuries that would kill a normal person, such as when Aizen pierced his stomach through with a sword. His willpower is so high that even after dying by being cut in half, his lower half did not fall and his upper half still subconsciouly tried to continue with his objective of stopping the enemy, even if it was only now possible by trying to drag him down by holding on to his leg. Standard equipment: His zanpakuto which is usually hidden in his cane (Ryujin Jakka) Category:Male Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Bleach Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Fire element manipulator